Perfect Man
is an arrogant, egocentric, and publicity-seeking member of the original Awesomes who initially went solo when Mr. Awesome retiredPilot, Part 1. History Supposedly he was dating Hotwire, although he considered it a casual relationship, especially when "on the record" so as to not limit his chances of scoring other dates. Perfect Man can fly and has telescopic and x-ray vision. He has awesome hair and an extremely muscular physique. He wears red tights with a gold cape and a cursive "P" on his chest. Early on Dr. Malocchio hypnotized him not to interfere with The Awesomes or Hotwire's involvement with them. He was wanted for crimes against humanity, and his involvement in Dr. Malocchio's plot to sap every superpower hero but charges were lifted when he sathe allld sucked edkewmeowwlwpqpqkwslspsidoclcpdeeoddcc Personality He is arrogant, egocentric, vain, prideful, self-centered and publicity-seeking. He cares little of others superheroes even those he considered "equal" and completely dismissive of those he does not. However he does go into depression and near insanity during the aftermath of Dr.Malocchio's plan and was touched that The Awesome would still help him though being stuck in awesome mountain makes him resent them but he hides this from them and by the end resents the fact he can't go out more than the team itself. After rejoining the Awesomes, Perfect Man is changed in where he cares greatly for the other awesome's specifically Prock as it is the first time he has ever has friends. While still arrogant he is now simply socially awkward and wish's to hang out with the team as much as possible. It is also shown that he is deeply troubled by realizing that his only family is The Awesomes and that he never knew his father or mother. Upon being frozen in ice Perfect Man dreamed that Prock was his brother and was very grateful for everything he has done. Learning that was in fact the case Perfect Man was overjoyed and warmly hugged Prock, he also trusts him implicitly as he took the "Destoryall Bullet" even though he didn't known what Prock was planning. Weaknesses While having exceptional abilities, Perfect Man can be killed by the Destroyall bullet as shown when Mr. Awesome shoots him, due to him being the same as his father, even though the bullet was a fake, it is implied. He also appears to have some kind of mental instability, as he descended into madness because he was isolated from the outside for too long. Some of this may come from his past, as he did appear very distressed and upset when the memories of his mother returned. Powers Perfect Man is a superman second in powers only to Mr. Awesome. He has: *Superhuman strength *Super speed *Flight *Invulnerability *Perfect vision - telescopic vision, X-Ray vision, laser vision. *Super hearing Family *Unnamed mother *Mr. Awesome, his father. *Prock, his half brother. *The daughter of Prock and Hotwire, his niece. Notes *Perfect Man is voiced by Josh Meyers *His personality is similar to Booster Gold's, when Booster first appeared in the DC Universe. *He appears to have some kind of orientation towards sports balls, such as volleyballs and basketballs. He even had a basketball as a best friend figure named "Spalding," and a girlfriend in the form of a basketball named Spaldetta, who "almost died" when a shard of glass deflated the ball. He has also mentioned having another vollleyball girlfriend other than Spaldetta. Gallery 73e86a4d8263af385804652b2567de21.jpg D60cde3a7654014dae92536df6075821.jpg 101a553fe1d63bc4508357974966ce42.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Original Awesomes Category:Awesomes Category:Galleries Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three